Love Hexagon?
by nuniia
Summary: Ever heard of the term "Love Triangle"? Well, this story takes on a whole new meaning of that term, when a bunch of 12 and 14 year olds find out that love is something that can be handled quite differently than expected.
1. Is it Love?

****

**Chapter 1**

"**Is it Love?"**

**Well. What can I say? It was a dark and cold evening that winter, when I was sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar. I was sitting alone, twiddling the ramen around my chopsticks, not even bringing it up to my mouth to taste the sweet, ramen-y flavour. I sighed, and pushed my bowl away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. **

"**Jessica-chan!" I heard from behind me. The voice was sort of familiar.**

**I turned around, only to almost jump up on the bar.**

"**Rock Lee!" I cried out, jumping in my seat. I looked at him, up and down. Sheeze. Nearly winter and he's still wearing that damn green jump suit.. Ugh. And he still has the creepy lower eyelashes. I forced a smile. "Lee.. What a pleasant surprise to see you here...Alone. And.. carrying.. flowers and chocolates." I muttered. "Are you going to visit Sakura?" **

**Lee nodded. "Yes indeed I am! You want to come with me?" He asked me, blinking. ...Man, I really wish he would stop.**

**I shrugged, and pulled out some money from my pocket. I put it beside my still-full bowl, and got up, walking along side Lee. Oh yeah. I know. Walking down the road, at night, with a guy with creepy eyelashes and very thick eyebrows isn't exactly the best thing to do, but oh well. That's life, I guess.**

"**So.. Jessica-chan. Why were you all alone there?" Lee asked me. He was normally good at starting conversations.**

"**..Eating supper." I replied, staring down at the ground, my hands in my pocket. **

"**Nobody asked you to go?" He asked me, almost shocked.**

**I shook my head. "Nope. Naruto and Sasuke hate me, remember?" I told Lee, sighing, trying to forget the incident. **

**He nodded. "Yes, I remember. Erm. Yea." **

**It was quiet for a bit before he cleared his throat again. "How is training going?" He asked.**

**I shrugged. "It's good. Kakashi-sensei isn't the most.. social of people. But he's still alright." I shrugged. "It's just bad that both Naruto and Sasuke are on my team." **

**He nodded. "Yeah. Training's going alright with me. Gai-sensei taught me some new poses." He smirked, getting a, what would like; face. "Well.. Here's Sakura-chan's place. Thanks for walking with me." He said, waving as he walked up to her door.**

**I waved back, and stood there as I heard Sakura scream and shut the door on him. "Poor guy.." I said, walking home, shivering. "..Did I just say that?!"**

****


	2. Another good question

**(( Hurrah! the second chapter is up. Rejoice. :3 muhahaha. Anywho. xD; no flaming, please. ; ))**

"**Oh, for Hokage's sake!"** **Hoshi, a good friend of mine, cried out when she stubbed her toe when she accidentally bumped into Kakashi-sensei. She blushed, though hid it. "OH! Kakashi-sensei!" She grinned. "I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there!" She said, all too-quickly. **

**He merely nodded, and said; "It's quite alright, Hoshi." In that dull tone. "You should really watch you're going." He added, looking down at her. And when I say looking down, I really mean looking down. **

**She looked up at him, and smiled, her hands clasped together, a red tinge appearing across her cheeks. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I'll be more careful next time." She was starry-eyed. Oh my god. Why must he be so unusually hot for a friggen teacher?! She thought.**

**Kakashi smiled, and rose his hand for a wave. "See you later, Hoshi." He said, dashing away quickly. **

**Hoshi stood there, smiling, and I could swear, drooling. She turned around, watching him leave. "Bye Kakashi..." She said, to herself no doubt. She turned back around, and started walking. "Another plan completed perfectly." She muttered, twiddling her hands around like some sort of evil genius (Hinata can be the second option), adding a few evil laughs here and there. **

"**Uh. Hoshi-chan.. What the hell are you doing, laughing evilly to yourself?" A voice asked from behind her, which belonged to no other than...**

"**NARUTO!!" Hoshi squealed, and tackled Naruto, knocking him to the ground. How, is beyond me. **

"**Uh. Yeah. Thanks for answering my question." Naruto sighed, as he stood up, dusting himself off. ".. You weren't plotting again, were you?" He asked her, his head tilted ever-so-slightly.**

**Hoshi smiled, and shook her head. "Of course not, Naruto. I was.. just.. Uhm.. Laughing evilly at my own free will...?" She made up, trying to sound convincing.**

**Naruto blinked a few times, and shrugged. "Uh. Alright.. Hey, did you see Sasuke anywhere?" He asked, practically bursting out.**

**Hoshi looked at Naruto. ".. You want to know where Sasuke is? Well, too bad. I don't know where he is." She said, wondering what on Earth Naruto wanted Sasuke for. **

"**Damnit. Well, if you see him.. Tell him to meet me in the forest in the.. erm.. Boys Only fort." He said, rushing off.**

**Hoshi blinked. "There isn't one of tho-"** **Her eyes widened. "EW!!.. No.. Wait.." She grinned. "...Sweet..." **

**I swear, no one has ever seen Hoshi run that fast before.**

**(( heh. ; hope you enjoyed that chapter. Yes, the chapters are pretty short.. so.. don't expect to take hours upon hours for reading this. ..erm. Yes.**

**Comments welcomed, no harsh critique though. e.e; it's not very.. erm. Nice. ))**


End file.
